


In Your Arms, In My Hands

by TrashStash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fake AH Crew, FakeHaus, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashStash/pseuds/TrashStash
Summary: She felt his forehead rest against hers, his arms covering her body as she started to feel herself lose her body.She felt happy, in his arms as she left. James kept saying I love you even after she left, and soon, he joined her.Based on "In The Dark" by Matt Woods (Recommend listening to it while reading)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Sipping lemonade* I've been getting frustrated with editing 'Crunch', so I wrote this to let me have a break without taking a break from writing. I needed a good angst throw up fic so here we are  
> *Continues to sip lemonade*

So close. She was so close, her and Lawrence were running back to the van, in sight of the fucking thing when she had felt it.

Pain. It zipped through her back, her legs, her chest. The sound of gunshots echoed behind her, and as Lawrence looked over his shoulder she let out a scream as the feeling in her legs left. She fell hard, and as she hit the ground she felt hot, pulsating pain go through her body. 

She heard Lawrence yell, before more gunshots echoed through. She tried getting up, hearing everyone in her earpiece yelling, but in her attempt to push herself off her forearms she faltered at the amount of blood that started falling from her chest. She looked down, grabbing at her shirt but it was already soaked, warm and slippery as she tried finding the wound. She heard someone come up beside her, dropping down before she felt hands grab at her back and chest

"Fuck, hey," Lawrence said, putting a firm pressure onto the wounds "Get up Elyse, come on"

Elyse shook her head as she felt him try to pull her up, eyes wide as she still tried to get up, but she knew. She knew what happened, and with the pain keeping her aware of every second that went by, that didn't reach her legs she looked up at Lawrence

"I can't feel my legs, Lawrence I'm paralyzed, I can't walk" she said, and when he stopped trying to pull her up she saw his face falter. He let go of her back, turning on his earpiece as she heard their voices still yelling in it

"Fuck, Bruce I need you and everyone to get down here, GSW, GSW" Lawrence said as he kept it turned on, placing pressure onto her back again "Elyse was shot in the chest, as well as her back. She has no sensation in her legs,"

She didn't pay attention to what Lawrence was saying, when she felt liquid start to bubble up in her throat she coughed. The pain made her body shake, as the taste of blood coated her mouth slick and she felt it in her nose she opened her mouth and spit it up

"Hey, Elyse look at me," Lawrence said as he saw it spill onto the ground "Lay on your side, come on" he said, his calm voice helping as he helped her move onto her left side.

She felt his hands press a bit harder into her back and chest, and when his hand left her back she saw it come up to her face, wiping the blood off and helping her breathe.

They stayed there for a minute, Lawrence trying to stop the bleeding that still pulsed through the holes. 

"I must look like a catch, huh," she joked, but no humour was in her voice. She panted, short, sharp breaths as she heard him attempt to laugh "Think James will still kiss this?"

"In sickness and in health, he said" Lawrence responded, but when the two of them heard a car engine come up he pulled out his gun and pointed it towards the sound. As the car rounded the corner into the parking block, he lowered it 

"There's the guys, we'll get you back to the safehouse," Lawrence assured her, but as the blood kept dripping from her mouth, she knew that no, she wouldn't make it to the safehouse. The van that Bruce and Matt had took came up beside them, she saw the side door slide open, Matt jumping out with a duffel bag 

"Wound in the right side of her chest, below her bustline," Lawrence said as he shuffled to the top of her and layed her head on his knees "It went straight through"

Matt dropped down to the right of her, pulling tools and bandages and cloths out. She raised her eyebrows, wiggling them as her shirt was cut off but stopped once Matt started to remove her bra

"I know, sorry" Matt said softly as he saw her change of face

She felt the pain radiate from the wound as her bra was taken off and Matt had wiped the blood away from it. She choked out a grunt, the sound slightly gurgled from the blood that still came from her throat.She heard Lawrence breathe deep, before wiping the blood off her nose. She heard Lawrence talking, but not to Matt or Bruce. James's name came up, and Adams, and knew that Lawrence was calling them back to their spot. She stared at him, knowing why he was doing so.

"I'm going to die" she choked, squeezing her eyes shut as Matt started dousing the area with water

"No, you're not," Bruce began, but Elyse cut him off

"I'm already dying, Bruce," she said. She opened her eyes, tears from pain blurring her vision "Bruce, I know I'm going to die-" and she let out another scream, body shaking as Matt placed down a cloth that was wet with alcohol, and Matt made a noise as he kept it there. She wreathed, but as it stayed on she could feel the burning go numb. She let out a long whine, the gurgling sound behind it making everyone feel nauseous. 

"James, you need to get here," Lawrence near yelled to his earpiece"She's not looking good"

As he said that, Elyse started to feel her hands go cold. She felt herself begin to have a cold sweat, and Lawrence, who had his hands on her shoulders and Matt who now had his hands on her back, could feel the coolness to her skin. All of them looked at each other, Bruce starting to tear up. She wasn't going to make it, everyone got it.

The rumbling of a motorcycle came into earshot, and quickly they saw Adam and James round the same corner Bruce and Matt come from. James was the first to stop, jumping off quickly and running up to them. He dropped to his knees, Bruce getting up to give him his spot.

James looked down at her, time slowed down and eyes wide at the sight of his wife; blood covered her naked torso, the crimson red still shiny and wet. Her face was smeared with it, and when she gave him a smile he saw her teeth were covered. He didn't touch her, hands hovering over her until she started to cry

"Babe," James said, but he didn't know what to say, what to do "Babe"

Elyse didn't say anything, just cried as Matt applied another cloth to her back, where the bullet had exited. She again shook, wincing as the deep burn came when Matt placed another role of gauze against it. James let out his own sob, quickly grabbing her hands as she looked up at him and heaved out a breath.They interlinked their fingers, and they both stared at each other. 

No one knew what to say, but everyone except Matt took a small step back from the two. Lawrence had given James his position, gently placing her head against his lap as James moved closer, still holding her hands.

"Hey, hey Elyse" James said, smiling at her "I'm right here, hi"

Adam felt his throat tighten up at that. He'd only ever seen James cry twice, both including when Elyse was badly injured, that was the only thing that made him cry. And when he looked around and saw Bruce and Lawrence's eyes red from brimming tears, he knew that they could feel it.

They all could feel the anguish that was happening to James as he held his dying wife's hands. She was going to die, they all knew that once they heard she was paralyzed and had been shoot in the chest.

"H-i" Elyse hiccuped, eyebrows knitted together as she struggled to speak "I can see you're with me"

Everyone gave a puff of a laugh. James shook his head and smiled wider, a tear slipping off his cheek 

"Yeah, yeah you can"

Matt stopped, putting his hands off her.James looked at him, face twisted in pain at his decision. He looked back down at her as he heard her breathing get more laboured. 

"I wish I didn't have to leave you" Elyse said 

She said it to no one in particular, but for James it was different. 

"I know, I know," James said back, tears dripping rapidly "I'm right here though, we're still together"

Elyse started to feel like she couldn't breathe, each breath feeling wet and bubbly. She squeezed his hand harder, panicking as her ability to breathe got more and more limited. James squeezed her hand just as hard, chest constricting as he sobbed. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you" Elyse said as she found comfort in James blue eyes. She always loved them, and now that she was leaving him she wanted to see them more than ever, to admire them.

James just shook his head as she said this, leaning down and kissing every spot on her face, not caring about the blood. His hands came up and covered her naked torso, hugging hers against his.

"I love you too, I love you, god do I love you" he said right back, still kissing her face "I love your eyes, I love your lips, I love your hair and I even love your jokes" James said, voice breaking as he said that last part. He let out a sobbed laugh as he saw Elyse smile "I love your smile as well"

James noticed that Elyse was starting to daze off. When she looked around at everyone without focusing on anyone in particular, he knew that she was close to dying now. He looked up at everyone, an invitation for them to give their last words to her.

Adam was first to come up, squatting down and putting a hand on her arm "You've been amazing, you've done so much for us" he said, and with no shame in crying he bowed his head

Matt and Bruce went up, squatting down as well 

"You've helped me with many things, Elyse," Bruce said, and Elyse tried her best to look at him, and she felt her chest hurt not from the wounds, but from hearing those words from her boss, her friend "You made this group something better than I ever could, I'm proud to have your name under Fakehaus"

"Same for me," Matt said, scooting closer "I'm happy to have met you at that underground fight club, when we did a round together, remember?" 

Lawrence now came up, but stayed standing "We honour you to have been with us" and that's all that Lawrence said as everyone heard her breathing start to slow down

Elyse looked around at everyone, eyes softening as she saw their grieving ones. She settled on James, who, as she started to feel her eyelids go heavy, started to panic

"I should've protected you" James said, an edge of desperation to it "I was five minutes away, you know I would've don't you? I wouldn't say no to anything for you"

Elyse just shook her head said "I know you would've, but you don't have to save me every time. Just hold me, please" before she closed them, finally allowing the heaviness in her body to be lifted as she started to dift off. 

James pulled her close, resting his forehead against hers as her breathing slowed down. He feared that he hadn't said "I love you" enough to her, and as he felt her chest start to fall he said it as many times as he could. 

Elyse felt his hold, and as she saw waves of white cover herself from behind her eyes, she heard her memories. Memories of when her and James got married, when she met everyone, when all if them played with Benson when they first got him. She heard all of this, the sound of James vows, the sound of the bell ringing when she brought Matt down with her sidekick, and when everyone laughed at Benson barking at everyone. In the end, the last thing she heard was James telling her he loved her, almost like he was praying to her.

There wasn't a better way to go.

When she took her last breath he still repeated it, rocking back and forth as he felt her body stop moving. Everyone cried, Matt turning away and looking up at the roof of the parking block, Adam and Lawrence staring at James. 

Once Matt turned back he went over and placed his hand on James shoulder, whispering in his ear that they have to leave now. He helped James up, and with a deep breath Lawrence went over and bent down, picking Elyse's body up. Adam put his jacket on her, wrapping it under Lawrence's arms to secure it before they left the place, leaving behind the pool of congealed blood.

While Matt kept a hold of his elbow, supporting him as he stumbled to the van, he felt like he was dreaming from how fast it happened. As he got into the van he looked back, watching as Lawrence held Elyse's body, her wavy hair covering her face as he walked over and got in as well. He made sure to have her away from James, now that it wasn't her anymore he knew it wasn't healthy for him to see her body anymore. 

No more than 10 minutes ago, she had been making jokes through their earpieces to them.

 

Five days after she passed, and when James was done grieving for now, they called FAHC. James was the one to call, and when Lindsay was the one to pick up Geoff's phone he told her what happened.

"Elyse perished?" Lindsay repeated, and James heard the murmurings that were in the background quiet down

"I was there when she died" James confirmed, looking at Matt as he planned out their revenge "We know what group did it, the fuckers wore their symbol proudly. They're located just above your guys territory, about twenty blocks North. I need you to either help us or to allow us to pass through"

James heard Lindsay repeat what he was asking, and after a minute she came back "We'll be ready when you are. Gavin and Jack are checking our inventory"

 

The next morning, Fakehaus and FAHC were in the groups safe-house, guns echoing through and explosives rattling the buildings walls. James and Lawrence screamed, shooting the men who were in there point blank in the chest or face. Ryan and Jeremy pinned men to the ground and cut deep into their necks, before pushing them away to let them bleed out.

Blood and gore and anger filled the room, the smell of smoke and steel strong, and when they finally got to the leader of all of them, who was hiding in the back and trying to load his gun, James ran up to him and grabbed him by the throat. Everyone allowed him, faces scowling as James pulled him out and into the hallway

"What the fuck do you want" he wheezed, confused and angry as he saw Matt, Ryan, Jeremy and Bruce stand around him, everyone else making sure no one was alive or coming in. 

"Don't play dumb, for fucks sake don't you dare play dumb" James said, tightening his grip. The man's face went deep red, lips purple as he kept it tight "Elyse Willems, a week ago my wife was alive and now she's dead because of _your men_ " James ended yelling, putting his face close to his

The man only smiled.

Matt and Jeremy held him down as Ryan and James cut his body up, deep gashes in his face and torso, but they avoided arteries. His screams echoed through the stone hallway, and when he finally passed out, they poured gasoline on him and burned him. They all left as the sound of his crackling body popped behind them.

Later that night they saw the reports of their most gruesome attack. The reporters talked about the scene of the crime, and their suspected reasons for it. James looked away as Elyse's photo showed up, a photo of her from their heist they did just two weeks prior to her death. 

 

James stared at the sea, stumbling towards it as he felt the need to go in. He let his feet drag in the sand, and once he got to the waters edge, the white waves that splashed his legs seemed to invite him in. 

It was eight months after Elyse died, just after his birthday and just before hers.

He was just losing his traction to the sea floor when he felt the drag of the ocean pull him out, the strong waves crashing over him and pulling him down. He kept going under the waters surface, choking on the salt water. It burned his eyes, his nose. 

And then he forgot how to swim, and as he felt his body go limp under the water and he breathed in, he felt like he was falling as he passed out with water in his lungs, blood seeping out of his nose.

Five hours after he drowned, Lawrence, Matt, Adam and Bruce found his body washed up on the beach. Lawrence attempted CPR, but quickly they knew that he'd been dead for too long. His skin was clammy, puffy to the touch and skin an awful blue from being thrown around in the waves. 

They burned his body, the same way they did with Elyse's. They put his ring in the same box they did with hers as well, and going back to the beach they found James, they noticed it was the same beach him and Elyse took that photo at, the day the two of them went on a small vacation with Benson.

* * *

 Megskovic "Cherry Wine" : <http://archiveofourown.org/works/7258492>

* * *

 


	2. Cold Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was some sort of closure. Being taken care of was something Fakehaus could hold onto.  
> Suicide in their world was a sign of instability, and The Roosters don't accept the instability of any of their crews.  
> It was a start, at the anger and hurt that they felt from James choice they had a start to look forward too, to try forgive their friend. As much as they could in their world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make them sound cold hearted but people usually come off that way after a suicide. I don't know if this will be the last chapter or if I'll try elaborate on what happens next but here ya go, I guess

After James' death, Fakehaus went off the radar. The city didn't know he had died, so the crews disappearance was a mystery to them.

Not even FAHC knew where they went, or what happened. Geoff tried contacting Bruce, calling him directly before asking Gavin to try track them down when he wouldn't answer. But with finding the IP of his phone, he saw that it started to quickly change every second. 

"He's been keeping it like this for days" Gavin said to Geoff, who was leaning over his shoulder "It's a simple IP switch, but he's kept the lock on it tight. Lawrence is the only one who can do this, I can try to open it but they'll probably reverse lock me"

Geoff sighed, straighting up and staring at the rapid display of code. After a minute Gavin looked up at him

"I can try" was all he offered, but Geoff shook his head

"Something happened. There's a reason they're not wanting anyone to know where they are. Leave them"

Gavin nodded, but turning back to his computer he wanted to try still. They both knew that after Elyse's death the crew hadn't done any heists, but still protected their territory, so they weren't fully gone. But now, as it had been over 32 hours since they had contacted anyone at the Roosters headquarters, they were concerned on why they disappeared _now_. 

Gavin backed out of the IP address, his computer going black before switching into his normal desktop display. 

Geoff trusted they wouldn't do anything stupid, nor would they allow their rivals take over any Rooster territory. He walked out of Gavin's room, nodding at Meg as he passed her in the hallway. She only blinked at him before walking into the room, shutting the door behind her where Geoff could hear the two talking. 

 

Fakehaus had left the city, going into the rural of the hills where they had their own hideout, a small underground cabin in which no one knew about but them. They hadn't bothered telling anyone at Roosters because they were so new, and wanted a place to hide if they ever needed too.

Bruce and Matt were happy they had chosen to do so, as they sat in the open area of the cabin on their bed mats. Lawrence and Adam were down the hall, in the cellar where they were grabbing food. 

Matt and Bruce didn't talk, but stared at the metal stove where a crackling fire burned. They watched as the flames licked the roof of the stove, the heat pouring out of the metal grate that kept the sparks inside.

Matt and James made that stove. They both knew that, from where they sat they could still see their logo James had polished into the side of it. 

"It's weird not having them" Matt said, eyes still on the stove. Bruce didn't look either, keeping his eyes on the stove as well. He let Matt talk

"He was two days ago" Matt continued "We got drinks and he cried. I had gotten a drink that her and I liked, she was the one who introduced it to me in the first place. It was just an apple cinnamon burbon"

Lawrence spoke up, Matt and Bruce glancing over their shoulder before looking back at the stove "He got drunk a week ago and yelled at me. Said it was my fault and that I had let my guard down. I know I did, but both of us did. We got to cocky, y'know, it happens and that's shitty it was a bad time to do so"

"It's always a bad time to do so. We're Fakehaus, there's people on the good and bad who want us dead" Bruce said back, hearing Lawrence hum before the sound of a bottle being opened. 

"He wanted to hit me"

Matt now looked over, turning slightly to keep his neck from being strained

Lawrence looked at the bottle of vodka he had opened, pouring a glass as he continued "He swung a right hook, but he was drunk, so the idiot missed and that's when he grabbed for the vodka bottle we had been sharing" Lawrence raised the bottle before putting it down "But, he quickly threw up and started crying. It was pathetic"

There wasn't any hostility behind the insult, but it did show that they had seen where James plumited.

Adam came back from the bathroom, where he slid past Lawrence and gave each of them their packaged supper before he sat down on his mat. 

Everyone didn't say anything anymore, but just stared at the fire or listened to it. Lawrence sipped his drink, Matt reached over and opened his package, and ate quietly.

After a few minutes of thinking, Bruce spoke up

"We can only be here till 8. It's 7:27 right now"

Everyone nodded. Bruce excused himself to the bathroom, where he said he'd be taking a shower. 

 

It was exactly 8:30 when Matt Hullum got a call. He didn't expect anyone, so checking the ID, he took a breath before picking up

"Explain now" Hullum said as Bruce sat at his home, looking out the window

"James Willems has passed. He died Tuesday, time is unknown but we found him at the beach. Cause was drowning" Bruce took a breath "We tried resuscitating him but was unsuccessful. He had been dead for awhile"

"Was it homicide?" Hullum asked

"No. Suspected suicide"

Hullum didn't say anything, but called Geoff from his personal cell. While it rung he went back to Bruce

"You guys are being temporarily taken off the active list" Hullum said with authority, knowing Bruce he may try to decline it "FAHC will be protecting your guy's territory. Two weeks. If one of you guys committed suicide I can't trust the rest of you until I can come by"

But Bruce agreed, murmuring a small 'yes' before hanging up. By then Geoff had already picked up, hearing enough to know what happened

"James Willems is gone" Hullum said to Geoff "Take care of their property and territory until Burnie or I can go visit them. Two weeks, that's all"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -mumbles- so bad

**Author's Note:**

> *Still sipping lemonade*  
> -mumbles- damn
> 
> ALSO :  
> I found a fic that's actually very similar to this one, at least in the beginning part. I've been working on this for three days now and been reading other stories, y'know, to help me get the hang of how to keep a story flowing (0;) when I came across "Cherry Wine" by megskovic. I noticed that my story was written in the same sequence of events, as well as who did what, so I changed the beginning to try make it my own so I don't take anything away from theirs.
> 
> I recommend you go read their story, because its so _freaking **good**_ , ** _my gosh_**.
> 
> Link is just above here, IDK how(or if) you can do it in the notes d:


End file.
